libfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Xanadu Island
Little Xanadu Island is the name of the mysterious island the player inhabits in Lost in Blue 3. The island is very large, yet easier to navigate than previous islands in this series. Climate The island is likely in a tropical environment as it contains a jungle and palm trees. The weather is generally sunny, but it occasionally is overcast with fog, rain, or even thunderstorms. The rarest weather events are tsunamis and hurricanes, marked by strong winds and rain. The day after a strong storm, many useful items are more plentiful, such as oil drums, iron bars, bottles and logs appearing far more frequently on beaches. The island also experiences many earthquakes regularly, and there are few throughout the main game. The island itself has many unique areas, including: * 'Southeastern Beach -' The island contains four beaches nearby each base camp. Many useful objects wash up on the beaches, including three of the four teenagers, bottles, oil drums, and logs. Coconuts, oysters, clams, shells, and rock salt can be found on the sand as well. * 'Field - '''The field is found just west of the first beach, and south of the jungle and river areas. It has several forms of food, such as raspberries, mushrooms, carrots, and potatos. It also has a fishing spot and animals can occasionally be found here. One of the shortcuts from the abandoned laboratory leads here. * '''Tropical Jungle -' This area is found northwest of the first base camp. It is filled with many types of fruit, including papayas, bananas, and passion fruit. Logs, tree vines, spices, and worms can be found here as well. A chimp also makes it's home here; Claire can communicate with it. There is a bridge on the right side of the map that must be constructed with one log and one rope. * 'Rock Quarry -' This area is west of the tropical jungle. James and the second base camp reside in the southern quarry beach. The northern quarry beach lies near The Grey Prince shipwreck, north of the pine forest. Stones, twigs, tree bark, and rock salt can be found here. * 'Pine Forest/Bamboo Grove -' This area is found north of the rock quarry. It is split into two sections; the pine forest, and the bamboo grove. The pine forest on the right has many resources, such as twigs, tree bark, leaves, potatoes, spices, worms, and burdock. To the left, there is the bamboo grove. This area is comprised mostly of bamboo sticks, but spices, worms, and bamboo shoots can also be found there. In the top part of the area, there are two pathways that lead to different parts of the northern beach. One of the shortcuts from the abandoned laboratory leads here. * 'Northwestern Beach/Pirate Ship -' This area is just north of the pine forest/bamboo grove. It is split into two sections that can only be reached by the pathways in the prior area. The path on the left leads to the abandoned pirate ship, called The Grey Prince. After Kumiko joins the party, you can find copper wires, plugs, and the island map required for some endings. To the right, there is another beach, much like the southeastern beach, home to clams, oysters, shells, rocks, coconuts, rocks, and some various other resources. * 'Swamp -' This area is north of the tropical jungle. James must break a rock blocking the path before the player can explore the swamp. Much of the map is underwater, with shallow paths the player must wade through. Taro, lotus root, mushrooms, spices, and worms can be found here. * 'River/Bat Cave -' The river area is east of the swamp and north of both the jungle and field areas. Before the player can properly traverse it, they must build a raft that they and a partner can ride up and down the river. There are five subsections in this area. The northwest area leads to the swamp and host logs and tree vines. The northernmost area has several fruits, available for harvesting. The area in the center of the map has far more fruits available, in case they are needed. The southern wing has logs, tree bark, and tree vine, as well as shortcuts that lead directly to the swamp, jungle, and field zones. The northeastern area leads directly to the bat cave, which connects to the lake area. Occasionally in the bat cave, you will have to play a small minigame where you have to throw rocks to defeat a swarm of bats. Afterward, there is a water deposit here. * 'Lake -' This area is northeast of the swamp behind the waterfall. The third base camp/ruins of the research facility can be found in the northeast corner as well as sticks, twigs, leaves, spices, and worms. * 'Cape Area - '''The cape area is just north of the lake. A bridge must be built before it can be accessed. This is the area where Kumiko's plane lands. Aside from that, there are no resources available in the cape area. In order to use the portable radio, the player must be standing on the northernmost point of the cape area. There is also an elevator which leads to the underground lake that must first be repaired from the inside. * '''Cherry Blossom Tree - '''If a specific path is taken during the rafting minigame which can be done in the lake area (right, right, right, right, then left), you will reach the cherry blossom tree. This area has no cherry blossoms until after you retrieve the Compounding Base, upon which you will receive a memory as Sam and a Farewell Cherry Blossom, vital for the medicine. There is also a satellite in the northwestern corner that can only be reached with Sam or James. It is a vital part of an ending exclusive to James. It is rumored that it can also be used to recharge the portable radio if the batteries are depleted. * '''Abandoned Laboratory - '''The abandoned laboratory is a large area where most of the later portions of the game take place in. There are many rooms within the laboratory, listed below. ** '''Break Room - '''This room is the third base camp in Lost in Blue 3. It has fully upgraded gear, except for a smoker, which must be built manually. Scrap of Paper A can be found inside. ** '''Underground Lake - '''There is a door to the underground lake in the northwesternmost part of the lab. It must be opened with a code found in a journal in the bottom-right part of the cage room. ** '''Sub Room - '''The sub room is located on the most western portion of the map. After being repaired, the door must be opened with the code found in Kumiko's father's diary. This room is where you find the game's fifth and final character, the real Sam. Sam is unplayable, yet is still integral to the story. In the room, you can find a plug and a fuse along the walkway. Once you finish the game's final objectives of obtaining Sam's medicine and the IC card, the player can enter this room to use the submarine to escape. ** '''Cage Room - '''The cage room is an unlocked door found in the western hall on a branching pathway going right. On the player's second visit to the cage room, the portable radio can be found, which can be used to complete the game's radio ending. In the bottom-right, there is a journal that can be read. ** '''Mom's Room - '''This room is the upper room found in the middle hallway. It must be opened using Eric's pendant code, Sam's spoken number, and Sam's pendant code. If you forget Sam's spoken number, Eric will repeat it upon mis-inputting the code. Inside you will find the Compounding Base, which is a vital component in crafting Sam's medicine. You must return to this room once finding the materials required in order to craft the medicine. ** '''Kumiko's Dad's Room -' This room is the lower room found in the middle hallway. The door to this room must be repaired. It can be opened with the code found on a memo that falls out of Kumiko's plane. Inside, Kumiko's father's journal can be found and read by her. In the coming days, other characters can ask Kumiko for parts of what she found in the journal. There is also a HAM radio found inside that can be used to complete an ending exclusive to James. ** 'Photo Room - '''This room is the door farthest to the right. The door can be unlocked using the code on Eric's pendant. If you bring Claire into this room while playing as Sam, he will reveal that he is not actually Sam, but rather Sam's twin brother, Eric. Scrap of Paper B can also be found in this room. ** '''Hatch to Field - '''The door in the southeastern corner is a shortcut to the field. It can be opened with the code found on Scrap of Paper A. ** '''Hatch to Pine Forest/Bamboo Grove - '''The door in the southwestern corner is a shortcut to the pine forest. It can be found with the code found on Scrap of Paper B. * '''Underground Lake - '''The underground lake is a small area just north of the abandoned laboratory and literally below the cape area. It has a water source, a diving area, and an elevator which leads back to the cape area that must be repaired. This is the area where the IC card must be found. * '''Poison Gas Zone/Hot Springs - '''This area is below the lake to the east. Its a barren place made dangerous with poisonous purple gas that hisses and flows between gaps in the cliffs randomly every time the player visits. If the player happens to approach the gas, it will inflict the poisoned debuff and slowly deplete 23% HP. Unfortunately, the random placement of the gas can occasionally block off convenient paths, and sometimes completely prevent characters who cannot jump two spaces from proceeding. Near the center is a strange green pond decorated with the bones of animals who dared drink. However, in the top middle part of the map is a hot spring that can restore 50% stamina and a boost in relationship should the player take a dip with a partner. * '''Treehouse - '''The treehouse area is one of the game's last areas. You must visit this area to find the medicine required to wake up Kumiko (Mugworts). The treehouse area is packed full of resources. There is a beach, filled with common beach commodities (coconuts, shells, seaweed). There are two diving spots that occasionally give a copper wire and Claire can speak with dolphins. There is a water source here as well. There are multiple trees, which serve as sources for tree bark, sticks, twigs, and leaves. Onions, carrots, potatoes, and mushrooms can all be found here as well. There is a huge tree in the northwestern corner of the map which can be turned into the treehouse with approximately 25 logs, 25 rope, and 10 leaves. The treehouse is the game's fourth and final base camp, useful for achieving the 365 day ending. Animals The island is home to many strange and exotic animals, some of them not usually found in a tropical environment. A few of the animals seen include rabbits, raccoons, deer, tortoises, ducks, leopards, penguins, brown bears, and even white tigers. The unusual mix of animals is due to the work of the scientific research facility. The wildlife were kept in the labs and used for study and experimentation, according to Kumiko. Claire can communicate with two of the animals on the island: the chimp and the dolphin. The chimp can be found in the tropical jungle in a clearing while the dolphin is found near the fourth base camp, at the northeast diving area. Some of the animals can attack the player, such as the anaconda and alligators. If the player plays as a male, they have the option to fight the animal with their fists or a spear. If the player plays as a female, they have to dodge the animals attacks and escape instead of fighting. If James is asked to gather food, he will return with small-to-large chunks of meat from various animals such as raccoons, wolves, and goats. Marine Life The ocean, rivers, and the lake are important sources of food for the teenagers during their time on the island. Using a spear or a fishing pole, the player can catch many types of fish from the sea and the rivers. The most common river fish are white carp while the most common sea fish are sardines. Some areas have spots from which the player can dive down to the sea floor to collect food and other objects. Abalone and sea urchins can only be found this way. The diving spots near the enormous tree can occasionally yield copper wires. Sharks and giant catfish are dangerous sea creatures that can catch and kill the teenagers, ending the game and kicking the player back to the start menu. The player must hold their breath to go by undetected as the shark/catfish swim past. If the creature notices the diver, he or she must quickly swim back up to the surface to escape. History Sometime in approximately the 1400s, a ship called ''The Grey Prince hit some rocks on the outskirts of the island near the northern quarry beach and became stuck. It is still able to be explored by the time the teenagers arrive. It contains a sea map revealing the island's name, copper wires, and plugs. Approximately a decade before the player and their companions washed up on the island, a group of scientists built an underground facility in order to research a drug that "boosted abilities and allowed organisms to survive in any environment". They first experimented on animals and later, humans. According to Kumiko, their goal was to create humans with enhanced physical powers. Kumiko's father's diary reveals that although the drug did enhance physical abilities, it also spawned a virus with terrible side effects. The scientists working on the drug realized this and attempted to find a counter to it before it caused any harm. However, a massive earthquake damaged the island severely and halted all efforts to cure the drug. Sam and Eric, who were living on the island at the time, were evacuated to the mainland. The government attempted to cover up the existence of the island, concerned about the ramifications if it ever got out to the public. Sam was the only human tested on, but he was not harmed. Category:Lost in Blue 3 Category:Locations